papa captain Levi
by rinXtwinXlen
Summary: What if the titan were just humans that have advances skills and strength. what if Levi and Petra were not only team mate but roommate too. what if they raised Mikasa and Eren from the time they were 7? this is a bit a a AU it is monstly Levi X Eren some metion of Levi X Petra R for later chapters MA please
1. Chapter 1

It was sun set as Levi returned home. Hopeful Petra would have tea ready. He walked in the door and saw two kids asleep on the couch a boy and a girl. The boy had sun kissed skin and dark brown hair. The girl had pale skin and jet black long hair. He noticed the dark green blanket that covered them. It was from Petra's bed.

Levi sighed "Petra." He walked into the next room and softly called for his room/ team mate.

"Petra were are you?"

Petra walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh welcome home Levi."

"Petra why are there two kids sleeping on the couch?"

"Oh you mean Eren and Mikasa ?"

"Let me guess you found them all alone after the last attack?"

"Yes I did"

Levi sighed again "so you just thought oh well I will just bring them home and adopted them?"

"Well…"

"Oh god no Petra I was kidding…. At lest tell me you made tea."

"Oh that what I was forgetting…. I'll go make that now"

Levi fallowed her.

"We can't keep them Petra."

"So what you would rather I throw them on the streets so they starve or they might fined the way to the under ground would you really want anyone to grow up the way you did!"

Levi eyes narrowed "Watch your tong Petra."

Petra eyes were fierce she knew what she was saying was out of line but she would not back down.

"We can just throw them out Levi please." Her honey brown eyes pleaded with him.

"Miss Petra?" a small voice came from the door. Eren had woken up. His big green eye filling with tears.

"Are were going to have to leave you?" he ask sniffling.

"Oh no Eren hunny of course not."

"R-Really you promise ?"

Petra knelt down and opened her arms. "Come here Eren" the young boy ran into her arms. "I promise I will keep you safe. You and your sister will be safe with me. I wont let anything happen to you two."

Levi looked down at Petra comforting the small boy. She would have made a great mother. Levi knew Petra wanted kids so badly but she had abused her body far too much in the past it was unlikely she would ever be able to have one. Even if she did fined the right man. Levi did feel bad for her and seeing how good she was with Eren made him weak.

"Don't worry kid you can stay." Levi said with out looking at them.

Petra smiled at the boy.

"see now try and get a bit more sleep I can see you still sleepy she said as Eren was yawning. He nodded and walked back to the couch to got back to sleep.

"Ok Petra so were are they going to sleep tonight on the couch?"

"No there going to sleep in our room we can push our double beds together and make a king sized bed and they can sleep in between us "

Levi let out a low groan of course Petra was going to say something like that they had been roommate for years now he should know better.

"Ok I'll go push the beds together now. Just do me one favour and wash them there covered in dirt."

Petra smiled at Levi. "Of course." she said and went to pour tea for both of them.

After tea Petra got both the kids washed up and began to cooked up some dinner for them all.

**Ok ok I know not that good yet but I have big plans!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I know this took a long time hope you all like the sweet sie of Levi that about to some out in this chapter!**

Petra put out 4 bowls of soup and set then on the table Levi, Eren and Mikasa already sitting down,

"Ok everyone eat up it's pretty late and I want to do the dishes and go to bed" said Petra

Levi, Petra and even Mikasa began to eat, But the raven hair girl stopped when she saw Eren hand even picked up his spoon. He missed his mom and dad he knew that they had saved them self's so it really hurt know you own parent didn't care whether you lived or died. Needless to say he really didn't have much of an apatite.

"Eren I can understand why your not all that hungry but please eat just a bit." Petra picked up his spoon and dipped it in the soup." Please just one bite" Eren looked up from his lap and into Petra's eye so caring so loving. He took open his mouth and took and bite she let go of the spoon when she saw his eyes winded it was good really good. He began to eat faster then the others soon there were all done Petra started on the dishes.

"Petra get to bed I don't need to be carry you to bed because you pass out standing up."

Yes Levi seem cold but Petra knew he cared he just had and odd way of showing it. She smiled at him.

"Thank you Levi. Come on Eren , Mikasa bed time the both fallowed her to bed Levi joined them shortly after.

Mikasa was snuggled up in Petra's arms and Eren had snuggled close to Mikasa.

Levi was facing the wall and fell asleep.

Part way into the night Levi woke up from a very soft noise he opened he eyes and turned over to see Eren sniffling and his eyes are puffy and red he had been crying.

"Your still scared?"

The boy looked up and Levi and nodded yes

Levi sighed and opened his arms." come here."

Eren moved closer Levi pulled the boy to his chest and held him like that .

"It will be ok… Eren I'll keep you safe." Eren's breathing evened out and he drifted off smuggled to Levi's chest listed to the older mans heart beat.

And Levi fell asleep holding Eren.

In the morning Levi was always the first to wake up he opened his eyes and saw he still had Eren in him arms he smiled only a little though. He got out of bed doing his best to wake the kid after all is was about 5 got up and made tea and stared on some unfinished paper work. The one thing he hate most about his job all the paper work. About 2 hours latter Petra was up.

"morning Levi" she yawned.

"morning"

"You didn't happen to make any coffee did you?"she ask hopeful.

"No"

She sighed "didn't think so."

About 30 minutes later they both hear crying form the bed room. Petra rused in the room to see Eren sitting up the bed crying his eye's out. Petra walked over "Eren hunny what's wrong?" she ask as Levi enter the room.

"i-I though y-you left us a-a-and we were g-gone to be a-all alone again."

Petra pulled the boy close " Oh Eren hunny no we wont leave you sweetie" he slowly began to calm down. "Come now dry your eyes will all have some breakfast."

**There not much but it something.**


End file.
